


kill the lights (i'll draw the blinds)

by raumschiffe



Series: stereo heart [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Well not really, angst angst angst, im sorry for killing him off, pls heed the warnings, reincarnation au thingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raumschiffe/pseuds/raumschiffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren always thought of his corporal as an honourable man, a man who wouldn't go back on his word but he's doubting his corporal now as he shouts <i>forever, Levi, you promised me forever Levi don't you remember you told me we'll go see the ocean after all of this is done goddammit Levi open your eyes and talk to me</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired w academics luckily i have two tests left
> 
> !! this is my first snk fic ahhh im so proud of myself u v u  
> a/w i got the title from stay the night by zedd feat hayley williams and the poem quoted is the tyger by william blake
> 
> also this is a part of the new series im working on ahhhh hope you like it??

**_tyger! tyger! burning bright_ **

The metallic tang of blood fills the air and clings to his fingertips where he desperately clings to his corporal, but he doesn't find it in himself to care.

Eren always thought of his corporal as an honourable man, a man who wouldn't go back on his word but he's doubting his corporal now as he shouts _forever, Levi, you promised me forever Levi don't you remember you told me we'll go see the ocean after all of this is done goddammit Levi open your eyes and talk to me_. A cry of relief claws its way out of his throat as his corporal's eyelids flutter open and tells him to _shut the fuck up_. Before he could finish his sentence, though, a cough racks through his body, leaving his corporal struggling to catch his breath.

**_in the forests of the night_ **

The boy's eyes drift over to the large gash that started from his corporal's knee and extended to his shoulder. He could taste the bile rising in his throat at the thought that _he_ was the one who caused it. _He_ was the reason why his corporal was _dying_.

He was drawn from his thought when his corporal said his name out loud. The sight of his corporal's closed eyes sent him into a panic; causing him to shake his corporal's frame frantically. His corporal looked so exhausted when he opened his eyes once again. The man in his arms didn't look like his corporal, with the light and fire in his eyes extinguished.

His corporal's trembling hand comes up to the nape of his neck and buries it into the soft brown locks. Eren closes his eyes and leans against his hand, releasing a shaky breath when he realized that this may be the last time his corporal would do this.

**_what immortal hand or eye_ **

With a final surge of strength, Levi draws himself into an upright position. Eren refuses to acknowledge his pained grunts and laboured breathing, but going by the tears threatening to spill and his trembling lips, he's come to the same conclusion as Levi.

Levi leans against his body; the blood that seeps into the boy's clothes goes unnoticed. Levi peppers his jaw with light kisses and rests his head on the crook of his shoulder. Eren just holds him tighter.

Despite being surrounded by the sweet song of a blade and the shouts of grief and triumph, it was impossible to miss what Levi whispered. With his heart about to burst from his chest, Eren felt his throat constrict as the tears began to flow. He couldn't stop the sob that slips past his lips when Levi's lips curve into a smile and burns a brand against his skin, nor could he stop when the fingers in his hair slacken in their grip.

_i'm sorry i won't be able to keep my promise, eren_

_maybe in another life._

After what seems like ages, he lays his corporal's body on the ground. He takes one last look at the shell his beloved left and gazes into the depths of his corporal's eyes.

This isn't his corporal.

He presses his lips against Levi's as farewell, and shuts his eyelids.

 _He looks so peaceful,_ Eren thinks.

He stands, filled with an unmistakable rage and a desire to avenge his corporal. He whispers _I'll be back_ as he walks away from his cold corpse. Eyes ablaze, he raises his hand to his teeth, fueled by the screams around him and his corporal's dying breath.

**_could frame thy fearful symmetry?_ **

He bites down.


	2. don't dull the sparkle in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is sent to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh h my exams are finally!! done ugh who in the right mind would hold two language and literature tests together on the same day 
> 
> teachers pls

Eren gets a massive headache in the middle of his literature class.

They had been discussing _O Captain! My Captain!_ when a wave of pain so great washed over him, causing the boy to gasp and double over.

**_Exult, O shores; and ring, O bells!_ **

An onslaught of memories that _aren't his_ rushes in and the intensity of all tore a pained sob from his chest. Their teacher rushes to his side immediately, frantically looking for someone to accompany him to the infirmary. He grit his teeth and told her that he could manage and shakily went on his way.

**_But I, with mournful tread,_ **

The pain doesn't ebb as he nears the infirmary, but rather intensifies as he hears bickering from inside the room.

There were two people in the infirmary, and the spectacled female shushes her shorter companion when Eren stepped in. Her companion turned around, opening his mouth to tell him off but when _eyes meet --_

**_Walk the deck my Captain lies,_ **

Eren remembers falling, but he doesn't collide with the ground.

Instead, he is encircled by the strong arms he had so long craved to be in. He's sobbing into his neck and breathing in the familiar scent that haunted him in his dreams. In the mornings, he would wake up with tears streaming down his cheeks with an ache in his chest so deep but now he's crying as his heart beats erratically and the presence he's longed for is _finally there_.

He's laid down on a bed and the spectacled woman makes herself scarce.

Eren clings onto the man's hand tightly, not wanting to let go (but he knows in his heart that the other won't be letting go any soon). He finds himself calming down significantly and slowly drifts off to sleep.

A deep chuckle fills the air and Eren finds refuge in the infirmary as his corporal tightened his grip on his hand and whispered in his ear.

**_Fallen cold and dead._ **

_took you long enough, brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and theeeeere we go ahhh ok u v u ill post the other thing soon ok by e
> 
> tell me what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> gonna post the second chapter tomorrow!! ha ha ahhah
> 
> also sorry for the mistakes theyre totally mine its sorta late i should be studying ugh h8 this
> 
> tell me what you think!


End file.
